


Double trouble

by gyunikum



Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 21:45:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6874843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyunikum/pseuds/gyunikum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hello room service? I just won a bet by having two dicks in my mouth at the same time, and I was promised two sundaes."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double trouble

**Author's Note:**

> hooooo boyooo this should be longer

Jaehwan licks the remaining ice cream off the spoon, and the silverware clatters in the glass cup. He sniffs, scratches his nose, and then acknowledges Sanghyuk’s and Wonshik’s stares. The other two cast their eyes elsewhere when they realize that they’ve just been caught staring, and Jaehwan pulls his lips into a smirk.

He leans back against the couch with a loud sigh, and folds his arms behind his head.

“Let’s make a bet,” he suggests, and sweeps his gaze over the two others lazily. Wonshik hides half his face behind his melted sundae, while Sanghyuk lets out a deliberate cough, staring out the window. In the reflection, their eyes meet.

“What bet?” Sanghyuk asks when he turns back to Jaehwan.

“I bet you another two of these,” Jaehwan motions to the two empty glasses on the table between them, “hand-fed to the winner by the loser that I can take both of you at the same time.”

The initial silence that meets Jaehwan’s proposal is broken by Wonshik choking on his ice cream, and Jaehwan laughs while Sanghyuk slaps the older man’s back with more force than necessary.

“Us?” Wonshik stutters, eyes wide as a plate. His mouth hangs open.

“No, I meant your cocks,” Jaehwan deadpans, eyebrows drawn together.

“And if you lose?” Sanghyuk grins, leaning onto his elbows on his knees.

“I’ll suck both of you off, and you can come in my mouth.”

“That’s hardly a punishment for you,” Wonshik mumbles under his nose, and then stuffs his mouth with ice cream in a manner as if he can’t believe that he just said that. Sanghyuk coughs at Wonshik’s comment, and Jaehwan’s scandalized look is a clear indication that both men heard Wonshik.

“True,” Jaehwan grins, shrugging, and thrusts his arm towards Wonshik to grab the spoon out of his hand. Caught off guard, Wonshik drops the spoon straight into Jaehwan’s palm, and watches as Jaehwan finishes off his liquid-y sundae in mere seconds, as if a punishment for his snarky remark.

“Get your face muscles ready,” Sanghyuk says with an excited tone, patting Wonshik’s thigh as he gets up from the armchair. “You don’t want to unhinge your jaw,” he smirks at Jaehwan.

“Get the room service ready,” Jaehwan retorts, tossing the spoon onto the table and following Sanghyuk to the bed. Wonshik stares after them, crossing his legs in a weak attempt at hiding his growing erection.

“I want a banana and a chocolate sundae.”

“You overestimate your mouth,” Sanghyuk shoots back with a victorious smile, kneeling onto the bed Wonshik has called dibs on when they arrived. Jaehwan throws himself onto the mattress, and turns onto his back, arms spread, and beams up at Sanghyuk as the youngest of them begins to unbutton his jeans.

“You overestimate your cock,” Jaehwan clicks his tongue cheekily, and slides a hand up Sanghyuk’s thigh. As Wonshik watches Jaehwan stroke Sanghyuk’s legs, gently, sensually, his own hand slides down his body and palms his crotch.

“Hyung,” Sanghyuk whines over-dramatically, turning towards Wonshik.

Wonshik yanks his head up from the back of the armchair and closes his mouth that has fallen open.

“Please come here and help me shut Jaehwan up, he’s talking dirty again.”

“You’re being very disrespectful to your hyung right now,” Jaehwan slaps Sanghyuk’s thighs without holding back, but it doesn’t even faze Sanghyuk. Wonshik takes a deep breath, watching as Sanghyuk strips down to nothing while having to bat away Jaehwan’s intruding hands every two seconds.

Sanghyuk settles back on the mattress, stroking himself as Jaehwan lies back on the bed and licks his lips. Wonshik watches their reflection in the mirror before he draws in the curtains to join the other two.

“Finally,” Jaehwan takes Wonshik’s hand, and yanks at it, pulling Wonshik on top of him clumsily. Wonshik almost kicks Sanghyuk in the face, but the younger one grabs him by the shoulder and steadies him with a firm hand.

That hand doesn’t leave his shoulder, but slides up to his neck, fingers stroking softly.

“Undress for us,” Wonshik whispers quietly, and it’s Jaehwan who breaks their staring contest by smiling so widely that his eyes turn into half crescents. He feels Sanghyuk lean forward, and a puff of hot breath hits the back of his ear.

“You too,” Sanghyuk says, a familiar strain beginning to show in his voice.

Jaehwan sucks Wonshik into full erection while he works on Sanghyuk with his free hand, and when they are both hard, he falls back onto the bed, waiting for the other two to figure out a comfortable position while stroking himself lazily with two fingers, and a content smile on his face, his eyes sparkling.

“How do we do this?” Wonshik asks, his side flush against Sanghyuk’s side as they kneel next to each other. “It’s not good like this, we’re too far away.”

“It’s because you’re both small,” Jaehwan quips in mischievously. He gets a half-hearted smack on his thigh from Sanghyuk but he just giggles at the sound it makes. He buries himself into the pillows, hugging them and spreads his legs, teasing the other two.

“These _‘small’_ ”, Sanghyuk air-quotes, the strain in his voice, Wonshik knows, is because he wants to pounce on Jaehwan, “cocks are more than enough to stuff you full,” he snorts before turning back to Wonshik.

“Let’s get him in the middle,” Wonshik suggests, looking at Jaehwan pointedly. Sanghyuk hums next to him, reaches forward to grab Jaehwan and pulls the man into sitting position.

“Oh, so now you want a sandwich?” Jaehwan asks, the lilt in his voice daring and cheeky as he settles between Sanghyuk and Wonshik comfortably, folding his legs under himself. He snakes his arms around both their waists, pulling them closer.

Sanghyuk is quick to lead his cock to Jaehwan’s face, resting the tip on Jaehwan’s pursed lower lip, coaxing the older man to open his teeth. Wonshik, in this aspect, is a lot more subdued compared to Sanghyuk, and so he waits for Jaehwan to finish coating Sanghyuk with his saliva. Jaehwan opens his mouth as far as he can to show off just how much of space is there while Sanghyuk’s cock rests on his tongue before pulling away.

“Easy-peasy,” Jaehwan murmurs before he takes Wonshik in his mouth, bobbing his head and sucking a few times. It always leaves Wonshik’s knees shaking, a few licks and the view of those plump lips wrapped around him enough to get him off completely.

When Jaehwan hums deep in his lungs, it resonates through his throat, and has Wonshik falling onto Sanghyuk’s shoulder, whimpering in defeat as he shakes.

Sanghyuk grabs the back of Wonshik’s neck, and tilts his head so their noses bump against each other. Wonshik looks at him with hope.

“He won’t win,” Sanghyuk whispers reassuringly, and leans forward to capture his lips.

They hear Jaehwan’s displeased whine, and then a loud smack as he lets Wonshik go. Wonshik sighs against Sanghyuk’s lips, stopping for a moment.

“Don’t leave me out,” Jaehwan complains, moving to get on one knee and wedge himself between the two of them, but Sanghyuk pushes him back by the shoulder. He presses a last kiss on Wonshik’s lips before he pulls away to look down between them.

“Are you ready?” Sanghyuk cups Jaehwan’s face, pressing a thumb on his moist lips. Sanghyuk hooks his finger, wrenching Jaehwan’s mouth open gently, and Wonshik drops his head on Sanghyuk’s shoulder, creating an arch of two bodies over Jaehwan’s head.

Jaehwan takes Wonshik first into his mouth the best he can before he could gag, and as he turns his head more towards Sanghyuk to take him in too, Wonshik has to scoot closer to Sanghyuk. Jaehwan widens his mouth, his chin jutting forward, and Sanghyuk helps him by pushing forward, deeper into Jaehwan’s mouth.

Jaehwan tries to swallow, his adams apple bobbing up and down, and a gagging sound leaves his throat, but Sanghyuk plants a firm hand on the back of his head, preventing the oldest from pulling away too soon.

“You haven’t won yet,” Sanghyuk exhales weakly, the last bits of his authority crumbling. On the other hand, Wonshik is already struggling not to come, and digging his fingers into Jaehwan’s shoulder does nothing to quench the desire.

Jaehwan lets out a deep whine, and the other two feel it in their bones. And then he begins to move his tongue the best he can.

Sanghyuk chokes on his saliva, while Wonshik pulls away as if he was just electrocuted, in the last moment, and comes on Jaehwan’s face. It catches the oldest off guard, so he snaps his head back, and coughs.

“Ah,” Jaehwan lets out, swiping Wonshik off his cheeks and lips. “I w—”

But he doesn’t get to finish his sentence because Sanghyuk grabs his head, and lets out a deep moan as he, too, comes on Jaehwan’s face.

Wonshik falls face first onto the mattress, suddenly more exhausted than after a whole day spent in the practice room.

“I told you I was going to win,” Jaehwan laughs and leans over Wonshik’s body to tear himself a few wipes from the bedside table. The mattress dips as Sanghyuk lies down as well. “Nothing beats this mouth.”

“I want a rematch,” Sanghyuk mumbles into the pillows. There’s a smack as Jaehwan slaps Sanghyuk’s ass, and then he repeats it with Wonshik’s rear as well before he lies on top of Wonshik’s back to get the phone from next to the wipes.

“Hello, room service?”

**Author's Note:**

> part 2 comin'


End file.
